1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for receiving digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) data broadcast, and more particularly to a system and method for selectively receiving information desired by a user from DMB data broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information services, such as a traffic information service, a travel information service, and a weather information service, are provided through a terrestrial DMB data broadcast according to the Transport Protocol Experts Group (TPEG) standard.
A DMB receiver is required to receive such services. There are various types of DMB receivers, e.g. a terminal or a telephone for exclusively receiving a DMB data broadcast or a multifunctional terminal such as a telematics system.
However, terminals for receiving a terrestrial DMB data broadcast continuously receive data broadcasts, store them in a memory, and access the memory to detect and display desired information as per a user's request.
A terminal installed in a vehicle, for example, or having a large capacity of memory, is stably given a large amount of power, and thus, the performance of the terminal is not greatly affected by continuously receiving a series of data broadcasts and storing them in the memory. In contrast, the performance of a terminal, such as a mobile phone using a rechargeable battery, which functions with a limited amount of power, is significantly limited in this case. Also, the mobile phone requires a large amount of power, not only to receive data broadcast services, but also to perform mobile phone functions. Therefore, when a great quantity of power is consumed to receive a series of data broadcasts, the mobile phone may not be able to perform basic functions. Furthermore, when a user desires specific information regarding a data broadcast service, a great amount of time is required to obtain the desired information since all of the information regarding the data broadcast service must be received after the mobile phone begins to work.